50 themes
by aya-kun
Summary: 50 themes, I sentence fic each. Enjoy.


***Taken from livejournal. 1 fic sentences, 50 themes....it ended up being 50 themes, 1 sentence each. XD enjoy it anyway.

Started: February 25, 2007 ---- yeah, I know…XD read A/N below

Fandom: CCS  
Pairing: Tomoyo/Touya  
Theme set: (default) Alpha  
Rating: R-13

#01 – Comfort

It was only manipulation –or maybe it wasn't; that first kiss we shared that day she left me smiling by myself and content.

#02 – Kiss

One smile, a kind word, that was all it took for me to hold that beautiful face of yours and make it pink with that cute shyness through a kiss I will never regret taking.

#03 – Soft

It was only a slight moment, a passing curiosity but even then I felt it; a touch so soft, so slight, I almost thought it a dream.

#04 – Pain

If only you had let me listen, let me stay beside you, this pain we both feel would cease and your smile would come out, dazzling like before.

#05 – Potatoes

We questioned, in that same instance how it was these fried sticks could possibly be French as we tried to fill the awkward silence on our first time out.

#06 – Rain

Watching the video of your wedding that I'd made, it was very easy for me to mistake these tears for the rain that poured that day.

#07 – Chocolate

"I like it," you told me and then putting it aside, you continued, "but I like you more; much more than chocolate."

#08 – Happiness

I didn't wish for anything but the smile I'd come to love.

#09 – Telephone

My nerves were tight and my throat closed on itself when you answered sweetly, "Hello?"

#10 – Ears

The stars were sparkling when I looked down at you, winking at me as we danced.

#11 – Name

"It's Tomoyo…Touya."

#12 – Sensual

You made me see red…lace.

#13 – Death

"I'll be going ahead now."

#14 – Sex

The heat was high, we convinced ourselves.

#15 – Touch

It was soft and it was simple, just holding your hand.

#16 – Weakness

You give me strength in the most unique ways.

#17 – Tears

I'm sorry.

#18 – Speed

Well…that was fast.

#19 – Wind

"Stop whistling in my ear, it tickles."

#20 – Freedom

If it makes you happy to let you go, then so be it.

#21 – Life

Nine months was worth it.

#22 – Jealousy

I don't like it.

#23 – Hands

You held me so easily.

#24 – Taste

The cake you made tasted best on your lips.

#25 – Devotion

I do.

#26 – Forever

The crowd cheered and when you kissed me again, I knew –knew with absolute certainty, with absolute conviction, that our bond was forever.

#27 – Blood

You were pale and I was sweaty as our bundle of joy broke, red and pink, and gave her first cry.

#28 – Sickness

"It's cold," I said, and as you drew closer, I held you and continued, "Make me better."

#29 – Melody

The day I first heard you, really heard you, my world opened and drew into your song.

#30 – Star

I didn't need the night sky to have to look at the brightness that twinkled through the dark.

#31 – Home

Nothing warmed me more than knowing I had place where I belonged, with you.

#32 – Confusion

I remember when I didn't really know how I felt about you –or how you felt about me.

#33 – Fear

I didn't want to know and yet I did want to so I asked and you said, "I love you too."

#34 – Lightning/Thunder

Your scream inside the OR was even louder than our child's.

#35 – Bonds

"Fuzzy handcuffs."

#36 – Market

It was uncomfortable when you kept checking the bananas.

#37 – Technology

"Just look at the camera and wave to daddy, sweetheart!"

#38 – Gift

Seeing that blue stick with a smiley face was the best present you ever gave me, gave ourselves.

#39 – Smile

I couldn't wipe the smug look on my face when all were dazzled by your beautiful beaming face.

#40 – Innocence

Watching you play with our child gave you such an angelic aura.

#41 – Completion

I felt it then on our first kiss, our first night, the feeling being whole.

#42 – Clouds

I was in heaven.

#43 – Sky

There wasn't a cloud that day when we said, "I do."

#44 – Heaven

Angels held not a candle to you that day you walked down the aisle…and every day before or since.

#45 – Hell

I was despairing that day you left me for the angels.

#46 – Sun

Everything was warmth when I saw you crooning to our yet-to-be-born child.

#47 – Moon

Remember that day we laughed when our little baby drew swiss cheese on her night sky.

#48 – Waves

Your hair flowed like silk atop the sheets and on your ivory skin.

#49 – Hair

It framed your face and in much the same way you did mine when you leaned in for a kiss.

#50 – Supernova

Last night was beyond cosmic.

***

A/N: Oh lolz. This was fun. Since I worked on this on and off (mostly off coz I kept forgetting about it. I mean, hello, I started this February 2007! XD ) the moods of what I wrote are different. ^^; Ignore the sexual references if you don't find it fun. I'm not making you read it.

For the record, I am a Tomoyo/Touya, Tomoyo/Eriol, Tomoyo/Kurogane. And no, that doesn't make Tomoyo a slut in my eyes. It's just the mood am in that dictates the pairing. :P


End file.
